The present invention relates to a standby generator. More particularly, the invention relates to the arrangement of the components of a standby generator within an enclosure that improves cooling and reduces noise levels.
Standby generators have become popular as sources of limited amounts of power for short-term use. For example, standby generators are often connected to homes or businesses to provide power in situations where the normal power source (e.g., utility power grid) fails.
Standby generators generally include a prime mover that provides mechanical power to a generator or alternator that includes a rotor that rotates to generate useable electricity. The electricity is delivered via a switch, breaker, or other interruptible device to the home, business, or facility for use.